


New In Town

by Kait_darling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on the William Desmond Taylor episode, M/M, Mayor!Shane, Overuse of italics, Vers!Ryan, Vers!Shane, Very Little Sexual Content but Too Much Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_darling/pseuds/Kait_darling
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth is new in town, baby, and he's not settling for anything less than the best.





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done like, three days ago, my bad. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from a John Mulaney stand up show, because that Tumblr post about John and Shane having the same chaotic energies was an inspiration.
> 
> Thank you Sarah (@demonsandthebois on tumblr and girlwiththebooks here on ao3) for being my beta!! I'm love you!!

 

The town hall remained silent aside from the occasional click-clack of computer keys and screech of rubber shoes pivoting on tile. That day, like most days, dragged on for what felt like forever. There was work to be done, or paper airplanes to be made, and everyone in the office just seemed glad to have a place to take cover from the rain. It was a dreary day in Gramtown from the start--at least, until the newcomer arrived.

The heavy wooden doors creaked upon opening, drawing the attention of those working at their desks. A man dressed in a dark raincoat and slacks entered, his clothes dampened from the pouring rain outside. He tossed the soaking wet newspaper he'd been holding, presumably to shield himself from the rain, into a nearby trash bin. He began muttering curses under his breath, dark hair matted on tan skin. The woman at the front desk was the first to speak, breaking the heavy silence. 

“Excuse me, sir, how may I help you?” She asked, voice tinged with uncertainty regarding the stranger. The secretary appeared to be in her late twenties, dark brown hair framing flawlessly bronzed skin and a pretty face. A pair of warm brown eyes peered at the man over the counter, her brows furrowed as she studied him.

The man looked up and identified the woman speaking before approaching her desk, his shoulders back and posture righted. His dress shoes, wet from the rain, squeaked against the floor as he walked. He paused to clear his throat before leaning against the front counter, giving the woman a charming smile. He spoke, his voice smooth like honey. “Hello, ma'am. I was just wonderin’ if maybe I could speak to the mayor. I can go see him myself, if you just tell me where I might be able to find him.” 

The secretary paused, almost mesmerized by the man's easygoing confidence. Her voice faltered before finding itself again, “I- Sure, let me call into his office to make sure he isn't busy.” 

The man nodded, taking a step back from the counter to shuck off his coat and hang it up on the rack just a few feet away to dry; he wore white button down and black tie underneath. The secretary put the receiver up to her ear, dialing a number with her opposite hand. Seconds of silence passed before a voice spoke on the other end of the line. 

“Hello, Mayor Madej, I have a man out here who would like to speak with you. Would it be alright if I sent him back to your office?” The woman said into the phone, glancing up at the stranger through her lashes; another pause before the woman pulled the receiver from her ear to look up at the stranger properly. “Sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name?” 

“Goldsworth. Ricky Goldsworth.” The man replied, leaning forward onto the counter once more.

The woman nodded briefly before placing the receiver back to her ear to repeat the name. The mayor could be heard laughing on the other end of the line, and Ricky’s brows furrowed in confusion.  _ What was so funny? _

The secretary hung up the phone a moment later, smiling up at Ricky. “Go ahead and go in, his office is straight down at the end of the hall.” 

“Alright, thank you again, Ms…?”

“Helen. Just- call me Helen.” She replied, smiling up at him. Ricky returned the smile, warmth sparking in his eyes.

“Well, thank you, Helen. I appreciate the help. Have a great rest of your day, yeah?” Ricky replied, sending a wink her way before heading down the hall. Helen’s cheeks grew pink, and her eyes fell back to the paperwork laid before her. Ricky felt a flutter of satisfaction in his chest at the response.

As he proceeded down the hall, Ricky could feel several more pairs of eyes watching him, and they burned like a summer sun on the California coastline. He ignored them, nonetheless, focusing on the door in front of him with a little golden plaque placed at eye level that read  _ Mayor S. Madej.  _

Ricky was almost disappointed at the lack of alliteration. 

He knocked once, hand poised just above the door as he leaned in close. A voice called from within, saying, “Door’s open!” 

_ No it’s not open, idiot, that’s why I knocked _ .

Ricky twisted the knob and entered the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

A man--the mayor, Ricky assumed--spun around in his big office chair with a fake mustache stuck on his face. “Well hello! Goldsworth, is it?” The man began cartoonishly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he spread his arms wide. “I’m Banjo McClintock, mayor of Namesville! How may I help you today?” 

Ricky’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “Hilarious. Are you always this charming around new people?” 

The man grinned, hesitating before ripping off the mustache. Ricky cringed at the sound of adhesive being pulled from skin, shifting on his feet. The mayor leaned forward onto his desk, eyes turned up at Goldsworth. “Yes, always. Please, Mr. Goldsworth, take a seat. The name’s Shane Madej. Say, I don’t think I’ve seen you around these parts. Are you new in town?” His voice retained that cartoonish personality, and Ricky fought the urge to roll his eyes. He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing as he reached inside of himself for that same confidence he’d displayed at the front desk.

Ricky took several steps forward, bracing his arms against the other side of the mayor’s desk. The energy around them shifted, becoming a little more serious, and a little more tense as Ricky spoke. “As a matter of fact, yes. I was just looking for a place ‘round here. Figured you might be able to help me out.” 

“Alright, shoot, whatcha lookin’ for?” Shane drawled, sitting back so he could get a better look at Ricky. Now, with this closeness between them, Shane could see just how handsome the man was, with his high cheekbones and plump lips. The look in his deep brown eyes was a little unnerving, Shane noticed; they seemed cold, and calculating, despite the crooked smile plastered on Ricky’s lips. The white shirt he donned formed nicely to his muscles, too, and looked perfect in contrast to his tan skin. Shane stopped before he could be caught staring, though by that time, it was too late.

Ricky’s crooked smile turned into a full-on smirk, something in his eyes now changed. His voice seemed deeper when he spoke again, eyes locked on Shane’s. “I want the top house in town. I want the best room-”

Shane’s brows furrowed, holding his hand up to interrupt Ricky’s request. “Sir, you can’t just move into a town and-” He started, gaze focused once again on those deep brown eyes that glimmered with something dangerously playful.

Ricky cut him off before he could say another word.

“I don’t think you _heard_ me.” Ricky paused, emphasizing his words as if daring the mayor to interrupt him again. “I _said_ I want the best house in the neighborhood, I want it _stocked_ with food-”

_“Sir-”_

“And I want servants as well. I want butlers.” Ricky continued, leaning in closer, almost halfway across the desk. He towered over Shane now, the power balance shifting, “And you’re gonna be one of them.”

Shane’s voice was softer now, almost as soft as the Helen’s had been, though he kept their gazes locked without faltering. “Sir, you can’t- I’m not gonna be a butler, I’m the _mayor_ , sir-”

“No. That’s not how this is goin’ down.” Ricky said with finality, effectively silencing Shane. “Your outfit’s in my car, and I expect you to escort me where I'm going, understood?”

A beat of silence between them before the mayor spoke again. “Yes, sir, Mr. Goldworth.” The tension between them was palpable, really, so thick Shane might consider pulling an ol’ Scooby Doo and cutting through the tension with a knife. He bit back a laugh at the thought, standing up from his chair to walk around to the other side of the desk. Shane gestured towards the door, signalling for Ricky to lead the way out to their cars.

“Right now?” Ricky asked, pulling his brows together. Shane nodded, reaching behind him to grab his raincoat.

“What better time than the present?”

Ricky shrugged, not having much of an argument for that. He exited the office and headed down the corridor with the mayor hot on his tail. Within only a few strides, Shane had caught up, leaving Ricky to curse the man’s long legs.

“Hey, Helen, clear whatever schedule I have for the rest of today. I’ve gotta do a favor for my pal Ricky.” Shane explained as they approached the front desk, slinging an arm around Ricky’s shoulder as though they were old pals, which they were not. Ricky slid out from underneath Shane’s arm, huffing as he went around the front desk to grab his coat.

Even so, Shane could see the telltale sign of blush at the tips of Ricky’s ears, and he chuckled, resting his hand on Helen’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze.

“If I’m not back within an hour, go ahead and clock out early. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Shane said, smiling warmly down at her. Helen, in turn, reached up and placed her hand on Shane’s, patting it lovingly. Ricky’s gaze lingered on their interaction as he pulled on his coat before flicking his eyes down to his feet.

Shane bid Helen and the rest of those who remained at their desks goodbye, grabbing an umbrella before heading out.

The rain was still pouring, the wind nipping at any exposed skin. Ricky pulled his raincoat in closer, clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Shane opened and held the umbrella over them both, a small smile playing on his lips as Ricky drew in closer--to stay out of the rain, of course.

“Alright, how about I take my car, you take yours, and I’ll lead you to where we’re going. Sound good?” Shane asked, leaning in so that Ricky could hear him over the pounding rain on the rooftop. Ricky only nodded in return, pulling his collar up even further to protect his nose. Shane let out a small chuckle at the sight, heading down to where their cars had been parked on the street.

Shane walked Ricky to his car, first, taking note of the make and model, a dark red ‘60 Chevy Impala, before opening the driver’s side door for Ricky.

Ricky narrowed his eyes again, as if sizing Shane up. “Why are you being so damn nice? You used to strangers comin’ into your town, barkin’ orders at you?”

Shane hummed for a moment as if lost in thought, watching as Ricky got into the car and began digging for the keys in his pocket. Shane took the opportunity to lean down to speak to Ricky directly, something playful now in his eyes, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips. “No one as handsome as you, _baby_.”

Ricky blinked, processing the words before looking up at Shane with his brows drawn. Shane gave him a quick wink before stepping back and shutting the door. He headed to his own car, just two spots down, with a smirk on his face.

Shane then started his car and pulled out on the street, going slow until he could see Ricky’s car trailing behind him. They took a few side streets, drove for a few blocks on Main before heading down a winding road that lead to the outskirts of town.

For a moment, Ricky panicked, wondering if maybe Shane was not as docile as he seemed. His eyes flickered to the glove compartment where he kept a handgun, fully loaded. He hoped to God he didn’t need it.

Ricky relaxed, though, as they approached a large home on an acre of land. The house was a beautiful, two-story colonial with a wraparound porch; Ricky hummed contentedly. _Oh yeah, this is what I’m talkin’ about_.

By the time they had pulled into the crescent driveway, the rain had lightened to a drizzle. Ricky exited his vehicle after parking, shutting the engine off. He gave a low whistle as he looked at the house in all its glory. “What a beauty.”

Shane hummed in agreement, slipping between the space of their cars to seek shelter on the porch. Ricky followed closely behind, hands tucked into his pockets. Shane had the door unlocked by the time Ricky reached the deck, allowing him to slip inside past Shane, who rolled his eyes but said nothing. He stepped into the hearth behind Ricky, shutting the door behind them and shucking off his coat.

Ricky began walking deeper into the open foyer, wet shoes squelching against the newly cleaned tile. Shane made a noise of objection, reaching out to grab Ricky before he went too far. Ricky turned back to face Shane, brows pulled in yet again as he stood, dripping water onto the floor.

 _I’m gonna wring out his coat and then his neck_ , Shane decided, sighing as he dropped his outreached hand.

“Give me your shoes, and your coat.” Shane instructed, his patience wearing a little thinner. Ricky’s lips twitched like they were going to turn back up into that cocky smirk he held before. He approached Shane once more, holding his arms out.

Shane paused, looking at Ricky’s stupid, handsome face before realizing what Ricky had implied with this gesture. Shane was supposed to pull the coat off of Ricky himself, like a servant.

Shane’s cheeks burned, whether from humiliation or something else he wasn’t sure.

He pulled the wet coat off of Ricky, hanging it up on the rack besides his own. Then he knelt, long limbs bent underneath him, the pressure of hard flooring doing nothing to aid on his already aching knees, to untie and remove the other man’s shoes. When he was finished, he glanced up at Ricky and saw that same look in his eyes from earlier, in the office. Shane cleared his throat and looked down again, taking the opportunity to unlace his own shoes before standing again and kicking them off.

By the time Shane looked up, Ricky had made it halfway up the stairwell. He paused, looking back at Shane once more before raising an eyebrow. “You gonna show me the master bedroom?”

Shane let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Yeah, of course.” Shane murmured, crossing the threshold and making his way up the stairs--two steps at a time--to catch up to Ricky, who had continued on. Shane moved to take the lead once they reached the landing, guiding Ricky to the guest bedroom and opening the door.

“After you, _sir_.” Shane said, voice dripping with mockery.

Ricky scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping into the guest room. He realized that it was not, in fact, the master suite only a moment later, and turned back to face Shane. “I asked to see the _master_ bedroom, Madej. Why are you showing me a guest room?”

“Why do you need to see the _master_ bedroom, _my_ room, when you’re staying here, as a _guest_?” Shane challenged, leaning against the door frame that was only just taller than he.

Ricky clenched his jaw and stepped forward so only a few inches of space remained between their chests--just enough room to breathe, although Shane’s breath seemed to catch in his throat at the proximity. Ricky smirked at the noticeable hiccup.

“Because the _master_ of the house should stay in the _master_ suite, don’t you think?” Ricky challenged in return, once cold eyes blazing with something fiery hot.

Shane scoffed back at him, leaning down ever so slightly to get in Ricky’s face and prove that he would put up a fight for his own bedroom. He didn’t regret bringing Ricky into his home, and giving into the man’s requests to a certain degree, but he was starting to regret pacifying his entitled attitude for this long. “Well who says you’re in charge, _little guy_?”

Ricky let out what Shane could only describe as a low growl before he grabbed hold of Shane’s shirt, fisting the fabric in his hand to gain enough leverage and pull the taller man forward before shoving him back against the wall. Shane groaned at the thud of impact, cutting himself off as Ricky came closer than before, his dark and beady eyes boring into Shane’s.

“ _I_ do.”

Shane froze, his lips parted ever so slightly as though he were about to say something, but didn’t. He looked down at Ricky’s lips, now too close to his own, and back up again. He swallowed hard, steeling his jaw in a last-ditch attempt to stand his ground.

Ricky chuckled, amused by Shane’s poor attempt at masking his weakness. Ricky thought about kissing Shane right then, too, but something held him back for a moment. He looked over Shane’s dumbstruck expression, and the softness in his eyes, and the plush of his lips, before finally looking down at his own fist, still gripping to the front of Shane’s button up. Then, he pulled forward, lifting his mouth just in time to meet Shane’s own as they collided.

There was a brief clink of teeth and then the two melted together, the tension dispelling as Shane’s hands gripped Ricky’s hips, pulling them forward to meet his own. Ricky grunted in response, deepening the kiss before pressing back on Shane’s chest and sandwiching the taller against the wall.

Shane chuckled against Ricky's lips, his head swimming with endorphins and making him feel like a drowning man. His hands moved up to Ricky’s clothed sides, thumbs pressing against fabric to feel the heat of skin underneath. Ricky’s grip loosened enough to run his hand up to the nape of Shane’s neck, fingers threading through trimmed brown locks before tugging. Shane paused, almost whimpering, and pulled away from the kiss to breathe and look at Ricky’s reddened lips and eyes blown wide. Shane’s stomach somersaulted and he pressed forward once more, wrapping an arm around the curve of Ricky’s back to press him as close as could be

Ricky hummed contentedly, his heels lifted off the ground to get closer to Shane, to taste and to feel more of him, to bask in the man’s shadow as though seeking reprieve from the overwhelming heat of tension. Ricky could feel his urge to dominate, to take control, faltering ever so slightly, so he ran his fingers further up into Shane’s hair, grabbing onto a thicker section before pulling. Shane groaned into the heat of Ricky’s opened mouth before that groan turned to somewhat of a growl. “ _Fuck you, Goldsworth_.”

A chuckle left Ricky’s lips, a surge of pride running through him as he pulled Shane towards the bed.

“Oh, baby, you _wish_ I’d let you fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let me suffer for nothing, leave a comment if you enjoyed or if you wanna tell me that I should never attempt to write make out scenes again! Both are valid and appreciated.


End file.
